The present invention relates generally to cassette cleaners for player and/or recording units, and more particularly to a cleaning head assembly for the same.
To clean the playing/recording head of a playing/recording unit, the prior art discloses devices which employ a cassette-like housing having a wiper arm pivotally mounted therein for reciprocating motion. At one end of the wiper arm, there is a cleaning pad which wipes back and forth against the head of the unit. It is desirable that the cleaning pad be held securely to the wiper arm, and yet it is desirable that the cleaning pad be replaced periodically after it has performed a number of cleaning operations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning head assembly with a removeable retaining device for a cleaning pad, which can be securely mounted to a wiper arm so as to securely and accurately hold the pad in its cleaning position, and yet which can be conveniently removed and replaced.